otogifandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pokku1356/"Is This Destiny? Orochi on the Counterattack!"
Reached= Reached Level: 150 |-|Ranking= FH: 1,001 CQ points: 45,343,728 SH: 1,882 CQ points: 34,606,186 TR: 1,225 CQ points: 79,949,914 |-|Item Use= 0 Spirit Tonic 10 Spirit Dose 100 Perk Up Potion 1 Level Ups (43 to 44) |-|Claimed= 8 Lady Kushinada 5 Dragonia Killa 4 Ame-no-Habakiri 3 Yamata-no-Orochi 2 Susanoo |-|Log= Day 1 1~50 Day 2 51~70 Day 3 71~79 Day 4 80~87 Day 5 88~93 Day 6 94~99 Day 7 100~106 Day 8 107~115 Day 9 116~121 Day 10 122~127 Day 11 128~133 Day 12 134~140 Day 13 141~146 Day 14 147~150 |-|Random Drops= Drop 1: Fortune-telling Memory Drop 2: Takemitsu Drop 3: Fortune-telling Memory Drop 4: Takemitsu Drop 5: Aka "Red" Chochin Drop 6: Butterfly Knife Drop 7: Mizuchi Drop 8: Shuriken Drop 9: Universal Memory Drop 10: Butterfly Knife Drop 11: Willy Wisp Drop 12: Universal Memory Drop 13: Soulstone Ticket: Minor Drop 14: Universal Memory Drop 15: Universal Memory Drop 16: Fiendish Memory Drop 17: Yashichi Drop 18: Proto the Nereid Drop 19: Kukri Drop 20: Kukri Drop 21: Peony the Ninja Drop 22: Kukri Drop 23: Goblerna Drop 24: Takemitsu Drop 25: Aka "Red" Chochin Drop 26: Shuriken Drop 27: Mizuchi Drop 28: Helium Elf Drop 29: Butterfly Knife Drop 30: Rayne Shower Drop 31: Goblerna Drop 32: Takemitsu Drop 33: Impish Memory Drop 34: Gennyo Drop 35: Goblerna Drop 36: Zashiki Bokko Drop 37: Peony the Ninja Drop 38: Mizuchi Drop 39: Fortune-telling Memory Drop 40: Mummy's Bandage Drop 41: Goblerna Drop 42: Mummy's Bandage Drop 43: Universal Memory Drop 44: Fire Mouse Drop 45: Proto the Nereid Drop 46: Helium Elf Drop 47: Mummy's Bandage Drop 48: Fire Mouse Drop 49: Peony the Ninja Drop 50: Yashichi Drop 51: Zashiki Bokko Drop 52: Goblerna Drop 53: Fire Mouse Drop 54: Slingshot Drop 55: Aka "Red" Chochin Drop 56: Takemitsu Drop 57: Mysterious Memory Drop 58: Priestly Memory Drop 59: Yashichi Drop 60: Diamond Cutter Drop 61: Rayne Shower Drop 62: Butterfly Knife Drop 63: Willy Wisp Drop 64: Famous Knight's Memory Drop 65: Aka "Red" Chochin Drop 66: Slingshot Drop 67: Gennyo Drop 68: Diamond Cutter Drop 69: Mummy's Bandage Drop 70: Slingshot Drop 71: Gennyo Drop 72: Diamond Cutter Drop 73: Komodo Dragon Drop 74: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Drop 75: Demonic Memory Drop 76: Goblerna Drop 77: Lady Chacha Drop 78: Impish Memory Drop 79: Helium Elf Drop 80: Tender Memory Drop 81: Gennyo Drop 82: Priestly Memory Drop 83: Tender Memory Drop 84: Tonfa Drop 85: Nickel Elf Drop 86: Priestly Memory Drop 87: Tyrannical Memory Drop 88: Aka "Red" Chochin Drop 89: Mysterious Memory Drop 90: Priestly Memory Drop 91: Tonfa Drop 92: Zashiki Bokko Drop 93: Rayne Shower Drop 94: Tyrannical Memory Drop 95: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Drop 96: Priestly Memory Drop 97: Famous Knight's Memory Drop 98: Mysterious Memory Drop 99: Holy Sword Memory Drop 100: Holy Sword Memory , Lady Kushinada Drop 101: Fiendish Memory Drop 102: Holy Sword Memory Drop 103: Famous Knight's Memory Drop 104: Aka "Red" Chochin Drop 105: Mysterious Memory Drop 106: Gennyo Drop 107: Destructive Memory Drop 108: Proto the Nereid Drop 109: Priestly Memory Drop 110: Lady Kushinada Drop 111: Tender Memory Drop 112: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Drop 113: Destructive Memory Drop 114: Dragonia Killa Drop 115: Mysterious Memory Drop 116: Holy Sword Memory Drop 117: Fiendish Memory Drop 118: Lady Kushinada Drop 119: Tender Memory Drop 120: Lady Kushinada Drop 121: Fiendish Memory Drop 122: Tender Memory Drop 123: Demonic Memory Drop 124: Shogun's Memory Drop 125: Tender Memory Drop 126: Shogun's Memory Drop 127: Shogun's Memory Drop 128: Tender Memory Drop 129: Fiendish Memory Drop 130: Shogun's Memory Drop 131: Fiendish Memory Drop 132: Tender Memory Drop 133: Holy Sword Memory Drop 134: Mysterious Memory Drop 135: Tender Memory Drop 136: Mysterious Memory Drop 137: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Drop 138: Ame-no-Habakiri Drop 139: Destructive Memory Drop 140: Tender Memory Drop 141: War God's Memory (DO U KNOW HOW MUCH THIS HURTS) Drop 142: Mysterious Memory Drop 143: Fiendish Memory Drop 144: Tender Memory Drop 145: Shogun's Memory Drop 146: Mysterious Memory Drop 147: Lady Kushinada Drop 148: Fiendish Memory Drop 149: Dragonia Killa Drop 150: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate |-|Notes= event page ++++++++++++++++++ new ranking brackets lmao going to try for all rankings and try to get lb2 susanoo time for legit notes lmfaoooo mob change to skeletons at 31 mob change to the glob things at 61 (SO MUCH SUFFERING OMFG) mob change to the chap 10 things at 91 A BLESSING I TELL U A BLESSING 91+ is 4 waves lmao at least not blobs :))))))))) HOLY CRAP I HAVE FOUND THE SECRET TO THIS EVENT OMG OGMOGOSGMSOPFDiuaSFDIUAHU Category:Blog posts